tltheatrefandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Nelson
Crystal Nelson She is very happy to be designing again with Tallahassee Little Theatre after designing "A Tuna Christmas" last season. Her designs mostly grace the Theatre TCC! stage including "Chicago," "The Musical Comedy Murders of 1940," "Zombie Prom," and "The Hobbit". She is also an avid performer in musicals and was most recently seen as Charlotte Cardoza in "Titanic - The Musical" (2009). She has performed in 38 productions since 1992 in Pensacola, Tallahassee, Quincy, Sochoppy, and Thomasville (GA). She took some time off from theatre to start a family with her husband, Alan, and is very proud to be the mother of two theatrical children, Nicolas and Katie. Credits [[Actor/Actress/Performer]] *[[Titanic (2009)|Titanic: The Musical (2009, TLT/TALC)]] - Charlotte Cardoza *The King & I (2007, QMT) - Lady Thiang *The Scarlet Pimpernel (2007, TALC/TLT) - Ensemble *Merrily We Roll Along (2005,TALC) - Kate/Mrs. Spencer *Cotton Patch Gospel (2004, QMT) - Senator/Temptation 2/Dr. Caiphas *Little Shop of Horrors (2002, QMT) - Chiffon *Pump Boys & Dinettes (2002, QMT) - Prudie Cupp *Zombie Prom (2001, TALC) - Candy *Peter Pan (2001,TALC/TLT) - Indian/Older Wendy *Kiss Me Kate (2001, WCT) - Lois Lane/Bianca *The Amorous Ambassador (2000, TOSAC) - Marian Murdock *The Who's Tommy (2000, TALC) - Ensemble *The Pajama Game (2000, WCT) - Babe Williams *Joseph & The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (1999, TOSAC) - Angel/Ensemble *Peter Pan (1999, Brookwood) - Mysterious Lady's Voice *The Music Man (1998, TOSAC) - Marian Paroo *She Loves Me (1998,TLT) - Ensemble *Stephen Sondheim's Follies (1997, TALC) - Heidi Schueller *The Secret Garden (1995, TALC) - Alice *Phantom: The New American Musical (1995, TALC) - Ensemble *Funny Girl (1995,QMT) - Mrs. Strakosk *Grand Hotel: The Musical (1994, TALC) - Operator/Trudie *Meet Me In St. Louis (1993) - Lucille Ballard *Gypsy (1993) - Tessie Tura *Jesus Christ Superstar (1993) - Ensemble *Bye Bye Birdie (1993) - Ursula's mother *South Pacific (1993) - Lisa Minnelli (Nurse) *Snow White & The Seven Dwarves (1993) - Evil Queen/Witch *Joseph & The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (1993) - Angel(Rebekah)/Ensemble *The Mystery of Edwin Drood (1992) - Wendy/Ms. Isabell Yearsley *Me & My Girl (1992) - Lady Diss *You Can't Take It With You (1992) - Mrs. Kirby [[Production Position]] *The Curious Savage (2012, TCC) - Costume Designer *[[Show Title (Year)|Frankenstein (2012) - Costume Designer]] *The Musical Comedy Murders of 1940 (2012, TCC) - Costume Designer *[[A Tuna Christmas (2011)]] - Costume Designer *The Heidi Chronicles (2011, TCC) - Costume Designer *Zombie Prom (2011, TCC) - Costume Designer *Chicago (2011, TCC) - Costume Designer *It's A Wonderful Life (2010, TCC) - Costume Designer *The Complete Works of William Shakespeare (2010, TCC) - Costume Designer *Blues For An Alabama Sky (2010, TCC) - Costume Designer *The Hobbit (2010, TCC) - Costume Designer *Deathtrap (2009, TCC) - Costume Designer *Anything Goes (2009, TCC) - Costume Designer *A Christmas Carol (2008, TCC) - Costume Designer *Greater Tuna (2008, TCC) - Costume Designer *Jane Erye: The Musical (2006, QMT) - Hat Design & Construction *The Countess (2004, TLT) - Hat Design & Construction *Scrooge! (2002, TALC) - Hat Design & Construction *Sunday In The Park With George (2002, TALC) - Costume Designer *Ruthless: The Musical (2002, TLT) - Costume Designer *Kiss Me. Kate (2001, WCT) - Costume Designer *Present Laughter (1997, TLT) - Costume Designer *Talking Heads (1997, TLT) - Costume Designer *The Boys Next Door (1997, FSU) - Costume Designer *Birthday Party (1996, FSU) - Costume Designer *Working: The Musical (1996, FSU) - Costume Designer Awards and Nominations *Nominee - Best Production Design(Costumes)- [[A Tuna Christmas (2011)]] - [[2011-2012 Season Awards]] *Winner - Best Costume Design ([[Present Laughter (1997)]]) [[Year-Year Awards|1996-1997 Season Awards]] Gallery